fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar vs. Tempester
Laxus Dreyar vs. Tempester is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar and Tartaros Nine Demon Gate Tempester. Prologue Having given air from Levy, Gajeel regains his power and charges at the Demon Gate, cutting him down with his Steel Dragon's Sword defeating him and dispelling his Curse, Tenchi Kaimei. After the battle, Gajeel falls exhausted, wondering where did Tempester went off, only to find the latter behind him. When the Demon is about to kill the powerless Mage, he is interrupted by an unexpected comrade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 255 Battle When Tempester is about to strike Gajeel, he is stopped by Laxus' lightning. The Demon Gate then recalls his fight with the latter Mage at 8-Island, interested in the fact that he inhaled his Magical Barrier Particles, something which no human ever did. Tempester then starts his assault by charging towards Laxus, ignited with fire, just to be punched back easily by the Dragon Slayer. He then angrily questions his ability to repeal the poison and creates several cyclones with his Curse, which surround Laxus; however he facilely destroys them with his lightning. He then batters towards the offender, addressing him as the one who hurt his family, hitting his face to the ground. Tempester starts throwing random attacks, with Laxus only defending. He then clashes with the Mage, forcing both of them back, in which the fact that Laxus doesn't attack catches The Nine Demon Gate's attention. Gajeel continues to watch the latter's duel until Tempester notices Laxus' obvious exhaustion, stating that his body is still poisoned by the Magical Barrier Particles, much to Gajeel's surprise. Having discovered his opponent's handicap, Tempester smirks as Laxus starts bleeding from his mouth; Tempester lets loose a stream of fire from his mouth that engulfs Laxus, but the Dragon Slayer describes the fire as being lukewarm and unable to hurt him. Laxus ultimately rushes at Tempester, overwhelming him before striking him in chest and launching him away; Laxus then coughs up blood, much to Gajeel's worry, who then notices a bruise on his guildmate's chest caused by Tempester at the moment of the last impact. Tempester then rises once again, clarifying that normally Laxus should be unable to fight in his current condition, but that he is reaching his limit regardless. The Demon starts addressing himself as the Immortal Tempester of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, recalling his defeat from the Lightning Mage in their past fight, stating that he won't lose to the same person twice, with Laxus proclaiming the same. Remembering his comrades' suffering, he strikes his wound with his lightning, anesthetizing it in order to continue his fight with his opponent. As the combat advances, Laxus attacks the Demon Gate, ignoring Gajeel's warnings. Tempester tries to dodge attacks, but he is hit by the powerful Raging Bolt, however even that appears to be ineffective as Tempester merely engulfs his hands in Cyclone and repeatedly pummels Laxus, who begins to lose his balance due to the particle infection. Tempester then states how joyful it is to him to test Laxus' limits while assaulting him with yet more whirlwinds. Laxus, in response, launches his Lightning Dragon's Roar at the wind, repelling it, just to be hit by another sturdy attack. Tempester then gives Laxus the choice of giving up and dying or continuing the fight and dying, but he ignores this and instead attacks the Demon Gate, addressing the strength of the human will before clashing with the Demon twice more. Laxus casts Lightning Dragon's Jaw, but Tempester merely repels this and kicks Laxus against the wall and traps him under rubble.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 256 Laxus then rises slowly, with Tempester advising him to step down, but Laxus dismisses this and rushes at his foe, performing his Roaring Thunder, which is rendered ineffective; Laxus is then hit with more rubble and lays helpless as Tempester begins approaching him. While downed, Laxus recalls when he was in the Fairy Tail infirmary, before Natsu went looking for Michello. Natsu, having known Laxus was hurt, told him to leave the rest to his comrades before bidding his farewell. As Tempester is about to deliver the finishing blow, Laxus grabs Tempester's wrist, stating that he was waiting for him to get closer before knocking him down with his Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist, causing the latter to cough his blood on the Dragon Slayer's coat. Laxus then tells Gajeel to take his coat with Tempester's blood to Porlyusica in order to cure his friends before collapsing, an act which Gajeel admires. Gajeel then carries Laxus, commenting that if he left him then his conscience wouldn't let him hear the end of it, much to the Laxus' anger; Tempester rises again, undefeated. He addresses that the reason for him being called The Immortal is that his durability is much greater than the other Nine Demon Gates, and that The Underworld King's faint supply of Curse Power increases his healing rate. He then proclaims that in order to defeat him, they must finish him with one powerful attack, without giving him a chance to self-heal, but that they need a huge Magic Power to do that. Laxus, as a retort, states that he is finished, and the Demon notices small various puddles of Tenchi Kaimei electrified. Laxus then fires his Lightning Dragon's Roar at the ground, using the black water as a connector; the amplified roar spreads out and comes at Tempester from all sides and engulfs him a column of destructive electricity. Tempester falls, on the verge of death, and Laxus collapses, having spent all his Magic Power. Aftermath Having been defeated, Tempester congratulates the victorious Laxus, stating that his healing powers won't be able to heal him in time, and with Hell's Core destruction, he will soon be dead. He then claims that he has to complete one final task and then blows himself up, releasing the Magical Barrier Particles once again. Gajeel starts shouting as he won't be able to rescue his friends in time. It is then that he notices that the particles have been frozen, as the area appears covered in ice and the Magical Barrier Particles fall like snow. Gray then appears walking towards him, having frozen everything with his newly-acquired Ice Devil Slayer Magic. He then questions Gajeel about the acquisition of Tempester's blood to cure Laxus and the other infected, and Gajeel reveals that it's on Laxus' coat. As Gray walks away, Gajeel questions what is happening, only to hear Gray state that he is going to crush Tartaros. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights